


年长者的些许狡猾

by MZ7



Category: Ultraman Mebius
Genre: M/M, 希梦 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:41:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27926926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MZ7/pseuds/MZ7
Summary: 希卡利偏低的体温以及科技局的寒冷让梦比优斯担忧，他决定分享一些温暖。
Relationships: Ultraman Hikari/Ultraman Mebius
Kudos: 18





	年长者的些许狡猾

**Author's Note:**

> 1.希梦偏无差，没有明显攻受。有部分私设，基于原作的想象。  
> 2.角色不属于我。

希卡利的手指很纤细。这是一双灵活异常，能持实验器械也能持剑的手，但它们总是干净漂亮，那些突出的关节弧度柔贴，正稳稳停在梦比优斯的肩膀和后腰，连接箍住他身体的手臂和躯干。年轻战士挺直身体，而科学家背脊微弓，胸膛和胸膛紧密相贴，偶尔有计时器摩擦的轻响，同仪器运作和二人呼吸，是房间内所有动静了。那些勋章还是稍稍硌人点，梦比优斯心说，但它们全同希卡利身上每处关节一样，圆润且令人喜爱，并未使他们的拥抱不舒适。科学家的力道让他念及冬日里一床硬度适中且轻盈的棉被，温存且令他难以挣脱，但他们这样一动不动已经太久了，年轻战士决计做那个打破舒适的恶人。

“希卡利，我还得去警备队报告。”梦比优斯拍拍科学家腰部，而希卡利像是刚刚转醒，他头颈安静地晃晃，片刻后下颏才从梦比优斯肩窝处挪开，那双漂亮的手也缓缓移动，途经并摩擦过蝴蝶骨，再从身侧溜走。梦比优斯刹那体味到流星似的不舍，希卡利却已经松开他了。那对银白色眼睛注视他并道谢，笑容溢上梦比优斯脸颊，首席科学家的谢意总是难能可贵，而体温赠送这个主意，原本是梦比优斯主动提的。

光之国居民仰赖于等离子火花塔常年不熄的光辉生存，他们体内温度比类人祖先们要高，而梦比优斯则更高一些，这是他得以驾驭火焰能量的优秀特质。奥特星球上的建筑大多高耸且通透明亮，而科技局作为灿烂的技术明珠则高悬在空中，它尖顶指向火花塔的核心，本身却不是完全通透，出于安保和许多工作需求的考虑，其中有许多密闭空间。而某日拜访希卡利的工作室并看见那几团漂浮的光球之前，梦比优斯还从未考虑到希卡利可能有温度上的困扰。

“那是取暖用的。工作室常年封闭，而我是蓝族，自然更怕冷些。”希卡利语气轻描淡写，梦比优斯却泛起愧疚的涟漪。蓝族体温较红银两族要低，这原本是常识，但希卡利更尤其，体温甚至于接近人类。梦比优斯好似做错了一道战地分析应用题，他搓搓红颜色掌心，然后执起希卡利的手，那只手衬得梦比优斯像一只小火炉。

“希卡利要不要抱住我试试？”梦比优斯提出一个自认为相当聪明的意见，这归功于他多少了解些地球社交文化，这些内容大部分写在他在地球购买的与人交往技巧书籍上，“我的体温比光热仪好用，提供温暖，还附赠拥抱。”

这提议造就了如今的局面：在梦比优斯主动拥抱住希卡利，并且得到科学家认为相当温暖的评价后，他几乎每天都要往科技局跑一趟，履行传递温度的承诺。首席科学家对外总示以拔萃的坚毅及独立性格，少有坦然接受照顾的时候，而梦比优斯每敞开双臂，希卡利即顺势迎接的依求态度很让年轻战士欣喜。他为体贴到挚友的实在感而快乐，便毫不在意他们相拥的时间一回比一回长。偶尔梦比优斯会在热量传递的温馨过程中睡着，等醒来时他发现自己躺在休憩用的小床，抬眼便能撇见科学家包裹在全息界面的流光溢彩中。

他们拥抱的时候不都是沉默的，有时会闲聊，有时梦比优斯会用这难得的闲暇来做些小事，他记忆希卡利的气息、心跳频率、肩宽背宽，还数过希卡利的勋章。 这一次梦比优斯安稳地窝在希卡利腿股间的位置，双臂小心翼翼搭上生有尖锐铠甲的肩膀，而希卡利将脸颊贴上他鲜红且较柔软的颈窝。科学家依旧安静温顺，梦比优斯说不上他们是如何自然而然以这种方式坐在一起的，他双腿不得不环绕住希卡利的后腰搁在休憩床上，这是一个令战士本能产生恐惧的姿势，因他最脆弱易伤的脖颈、计时器、腹部和生殖腔都向对方敞开着。梦比优斯头一回感觉到犹豫，但这还不至于表达出来，他只得低头观察起希卡利脑后的皮肤。

希卡利的肤色即使在蓝族中也更为深邃和鲜艳，地球人称这种古老蓝色为“群青”，他们中一部分人最早用这颜色来描摹山川与海水。梦比优斯曾在科技局内，听见几位蓝族研究员言语间怀着憧憬甚至恋慕来讨论希卡利的颜色，从他少见且近乎银白色眼睛，到全身宝石一样受瞩目的群青皮肤。梦比优斯盯住希卡利背脊隆起处，那一片为他人所迷恋的蓝色，它此刻正随着主人呼吸而起伏，贴在他鲜红手掌下。

年轻战士的体温要比往日更高一些。

他的感官变强烈了。也许有之前视觉刺激做开关，或因战士的警觉性，梦比优斯身体各处都传来足以让他越来越烫的感知讯号，全部关于希卡利。计时器镶嵌处的细缝描述他如何呼吸，肩胛及腰侧的软肉描摹他手指形状，大腿及膝弯告知科学家的髋骨怎样美妙凸起，胯间软组织则提醒他们的生殖腔近在咫尺。

一切都是本能，但梦比优斯还是瞬间体会到羞耻和甜蜜好奇心，他开始好奇希卡利生殖腔的颜色。这本应该是个学术性的探究想法，他脑中有个结结巴巴的声音在重复，上学时的生理课课本中明白写着，蓝族人生殖腔外部的颜色骗淡且偏冷，呈灰蓝色甚至银白色，性成熟之后色素沉淀颜色可变深……他竟开始用希卡利身体上花纹去替换书中的彩色图片。情况糟糕透顶，教科书的内容正以空前旖旎的模样在他的脑中横冲直撞。

更糟糕的是，梦比优斯的生殖腔先于理智收到这讯号，它这时像蚌壳一样轻柔地开合。

即使被吞到博伽茹肚子里也没有此情此景更令人呼吸困难。

希卡利除非睡着才可能察觉不到梦比优斯身上的变化，他撤开上身讶异道：“你身上更热了。”别往下看，拜托。梦比优斯的头骨内嗡嗡作响，并且在希卡利下意识低头时轰然爆炸。他怎能不往下看呢，梦比优斯小腹部皮肤烫得几乎透明，生殖腔口已经打开，就差沾上点什么了。

“我很抱歉。”梦比优斯嚅嗫了好阵子才憋出一句话。他不清楚自己是为在脑袋里臆想希卡利某处的颜色而感到抱歉，还是为坐在希卡利腿上打开生殖腔而抱歉，或是这个时候说抱歉最合适。他翻身跪坐在休憩床上，双腿并拢端端正正，拼命思考该做什么来揭过这一页，或者干脆拆散成光粒子逃走。

希卡利脸上却并无责怪的意思：“这没关系，你还很年轻，肢体接触中出些状况是正常现象，不用感到抱歉。”

“我成年了，这不是抱一抱就会出的状况。”奥特星人不会像地球人一样脸红，但梦比优斯脸上腾起热度来，几乎在羞恼中发亮了。

“所以你的确在想些什么？”希卡利的表情甚至展露出狡黠，他本就有一副上挑带笑的唇角，但梦比优斯觉得此时它们没那么可爱。

“只是在回忆课本，我的脑子在胡乱找事情做。”梦比优斯慢慢嘀咕，他总认为坦诚比隐瞒要好些，便选择全盘托出，“回忆到生理课本的时候，我有些好奇蓝族人的生殖腔颜色。有点太热了，我太放松……”

他搞错了因果关系。

希卡利却劈下一道惊雷：“想实际看一看吗？”

梦比优斯张了张嘴，大脑刚刚重构成型，正飞速考虑这是一种别有用意的邀请还是一场单纯满足年轻人好奇心的学术实践，或者眼前的希卡利其实是巴巴尔人。等他回过神来，希卡利正捉住他的手腕，面朝向他，他红色的指尖刚触碰到希卡利的腹部。

“如果觉得不好，就停下。”

科学家其实没用力气，梦比优斯甚至只翻一下手腕便能挣开他，但是此时再也没人说话。蓝色手指覆上红色掌背，它们现在都停靠在希卡利小腹上了，少年人手掌炽热，掌心渗出汗水，在滑腻的群青陆地上微微打滑。银白色眼睛低垂，鹅黄色眼睛眨也不眨，它们汇聚在希卡利隐藏在柔软组织下的那一条狭长凹陷处，它此时还严丝合缝。梦比优斯被带领到真相门口，同探究心沉默地对峙。

至少现在屋子里没人违反光之国未成年体保护法。梦比优斯残存的理智在冒出这念头之后，彻底拐错了弯。

红色拇指被蓝色手指轻压在一侧厚重门扉上，得用些力气才能剥开真相，希卡利毫不犹豫地引导他，那柔韧的门将裂开缝隙，梦比优斯像是搁浅一般呼吸，眼灯似乎捕捉到缝隙中一点闪烁的蓝灰色，红色手指会获得真相青睐吗……？

他们梦游似的课堂随即被一阵短促尖锐的联络提示音划破了。梦比优斯顷刻间抽回手腕，像皮格蒙掉在烙铁上一般弹起身子，他喊破了音，连续抛下好几个“失礼”，旋即飞奔出希卡利的工作室。梦比优斯甚至没有费功夫走门，他从敞开的平台一跃而下，在自由落体时呼啸的风里吹走汗水和最后一点非分之想，他落下半程后便起飞了。

他差点在科技局窒息而亡，如果因为这再被奥特之母复活一次，赛罗会取笑他上千年。

希卡利看着全息投影中的梦比优斯消失在信号圈外，他站起身去调出联络界面，而上头只有来自警备队例行进度报告的提醒。希卡利按掉提示音，他面色平和，却也松了口气，说不上是责备它不合时宜，还是感激它悬崖勒马。

他身上还有梦比优斯传递来的温度，在这个绝妙的主意由年轻战士亲自提出之后，希卡利有幸得以在一次次拥抱中记住梦比优斯的体温，他的气息，他的心跳频率，他的肩宽背宽，甚至还记住他生殖腔湿润的绯红色。希卡利几乎从不奢望少年对他抱有非分之想，他只贪恋这拥抱中能被他私自解释的含义，所以今日才能被窃喜冲昏了头，铤而走险展开一场毫无学术精神的实践课。他心中一面尖叫着让梦比优斯逃走，一面感激于他如此开心见诚。如果继续下去将会如何呢？希卡利全不得知。

也许会见识到奥特炸弹冲击科技局首席科学家工作室的场面也说不定。

但梦比优斯仍旧会来，希卡利得出如此明确的结论。年轻战士从不回避任何嫌隙与困难，他总擅长以热烈温度融化一切壁垒。科学家且需轻巧播种，敲击他柔软的土壤，然后静待其抽芽。

这其中不存在任何高端技术，希卡利只付出爱意，耐心，和年长者的些许狡猾。


End file.
